From the Begining
by DecayingDevils
Summary: Kakasaku. A very slow progression of falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, quietly, he crept up outside her shaded window sill. He positioned himself just to the side, just out of sight, and gently knocked once, twice, three times. Light peered out as the curtains were pulled back and the window opened.

She stuck her head outside, pink locks swirly lightly against the cold wind. She didn't have time to investigate the knock properly before a man wearing a terrfying ANBU mask jumped into her sight, causing her to shriek and lurch backwards, landing hard on her floor.

His chuckle gave him away.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Her voice was a mix of anger and relief.

"Yo," he chuckled, removing his ANBU mask only to reveal a layer of cloth famously covering half his face.

"What are you doing here? You scared the life out of me.." He noted that she looked worn and tired, no doubt feeling the after math of Tsunade's training.

"Cute pajamas," was his reply. She wore a long, dark blue shirt with sleeves that where much too long for her with little dogs printed all over and black sweat pants.

" _Thanks_. What are you doing here?" She was becoming mildly annoyed.

"Here," he said, fumbling around in his pocket until he pulled out a small box with a smaller bow. "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

Her squeal of approval was loud and obnoxious and she took the little gift and opened it. From the box, she pulled a dainty silver chain that bore a small star-shaped locket. "A necklace?"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She gleamed. He smiled at her, satisfied, as she immediately when to clasp it around her nape. "Thank you, sensei." His smile faded.

"Sakura, I'm leaving." She looked up at him, clearly taken off gaurd at his words.

"What? For how long?"

"Two, maybe three years." Her eyes grew wide at this, and she gawked at him for several moments before finally speaking.

"You can't.." Tears swelled up, threatening to break through and run freely down her face. "You can't." She repeated.

"I have to. I'm leaving for a mission, Sakura. I _have_ to."

"But-" a hand reached out to cup her cheek, his thumb smearing away burning tears that made good on their threats.

"It's okay." His hand trailed down, grazing the length of her jaw before settling on her locket. He took the little star and twiddle with it for a moment.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'll be home before you know it." Before she had time to protest more, he had already turned and vanished from her sight. She didn't know how to feel in that moment. With Kakashi's departure, team 7 was officially disbanded. He had been by her side through this entire ordeal, and now for the first time since Sasuke left in search of power with Orochimaru, Sakura felt truly alone.

It was in this moment she realized her sensei's promises of returning things to normalcy were all fantasies, and the mourning for the loss of her Shinobi family became real.

* * *

 _I'll miss you._ That's what she had said, and the words echoed in his mind. He'd never had someone tell him that. He didn't know how to respond to that. So he settled to leave as quickly as possible.

Kakashi felt a tinge of guilt that he was no doubt leaving his bright eyed student an emotional wreck, on Christmas, no less. But there wasn't time for that now. He needed to focus on the task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi spent the next two years traveling between forts posted at the borders of the Fire Country. His mission was to train hunter nin to track people crossing in and out of the territory. From keeping out unwanted S-rank criminals, to recapturing escaped fugitives before they crossed the borders, it was his job to ensure this new generation of ninja was at least compitant.

He arrived at his next fort at the most northern corner of the border. It was a large stone wall, situated between the base of two icey mountains, effectively blocking the passage. The wall served as a building housing the shinobi quarters, mess hall, and other various rooms that served as nurse stations or storage.

A familiar voice.

"Kakashi? I'll be damned, and here I thought I would die of boredom _before_ I froze to death!" It was Genma, bulked in heavy winter clothing head - to - toe, greeting him at the entrance.

"I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing all the way up at the north fort?"

"Ah, well it's funny you ask because I'm actually here escorting-"

The conversation was cut short. They heard a loud crash followed by a strong gust of wind and snow coming from the other side of the wall, deep inside the camp. They gave each other a look and exchanged a nod before rushing to the scene, only to find a large crater etched into the stone, catering around the form of a man groaning in pain.

"HEY!" Genma shouted at the woman standing over the poor, groaning man. "You can't put every guy that looks at you sideways through a fucking wall, you know."

"It's not my fault..." That voice. He recognized it immediately.

Pouty, feigning mock innocence, just as she used to do when she was caught doing anything mischievous. "It's a reflex. You'd think they'd learn by now not to-" he heard her breath hitch in her throat and her jade eyes turned to find his.

"Sakura?" He barely whispered her name. She took a step towards him, wearing a look on her face that made him sure she was going to tackle him the tightest hug she could manage at any moment, only to be blocked by two very large men stepping in front of her. Clearly friends of the man now on the floor, shrivled over clutching his stomach. They stood over her menacingly.

"We should leave before this gets ugly.." Genma pulled his arm and motions for Kakashi to follow him down the corridor they came in from.

"I can't just leave her-" He started.

"No, I meant ugly for _them_."

Before they were completely out of sight, Kakashi turned back one last time to see Sakura's lips contorted into a very pleased smirk. Turning a corner, he heard cries of pain and sharp thuds as those men joined their friend on the floor.

It didn't take him long to get settled after Genma showed him his quarters. He explained to him that Sakura had made quite a name for herself in the medic world, and was up here to train the fort nurses. Genma was ordered along as an escort, but it wasn't for her benefit. "As you could see, she has no problem holding her own against these brutes," he said. "I feel like I'm really here to make sure she doesn't loose _her_ temper and keep _her_ in line." Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at this. Sakura always did have a bad temper, she just never had the muscel to back it up before. And now she needed a chaperon, huh?

Kakashi unpacked his lone bag of belongings and followed Genma to the mess hall. He sat down at a table far at the edge room, as far away from the crowd as possible, and buried his face into his book.

* * *

 _CLANG_

A metal tray dropped heavily next to him, followed by a clearly agitated girl. She swooped in and snatched the apple -the only appeasing thing on his tray, he thought- from him and ate it hastily.

"That was rude," he said. She elbowed him, rather hard. "What was _that_ for?"

She huffed. " _You're rude._ You could have at least said hello."

"Hello, Sakura," he mused. He was delighted to see her, and the way she laughed at his pathetic attempts to appease her.

"Well, that's a start."

The lights in the mess hall dimmed downed to almost complete darkness, and a light shone on a man at the front of the room. He was decorated in shiny medals and ribbons, awards for service.

"What's happening?" He whispered.

"It's an announcement, trust me it won't be important," she whispered back. "So, sensei, where have you been?" She turned to him and made it very clear she intended to talk through this man's lecture. Kakashi spoke soft and low, filling her in on the past two years he spent traveling the border, her bright eyes gleaming with excitment, gasping oos and ahhs.

"Wow, that's so cool!" She exclaimed.

 _"Ahem._ I'm sorry, is my announcement interrupting you, Haruno?" The man at the front practically bit her with his words and her face flushed as she uttered apologies. When he continued, she turned back to Kakashi and reached out for his hand and whispered to him.

"I missed you."

He squeezed her hand in his, and gave her a content smile shown only by his lone, creased eye. The lights flickered back on, and Sakura got up with her tray. She said it was time for her to get back to work, and she would see him later.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drone on and on, relentlessly tedious and dull. He was happy when he was finally allowed to retreat to his small ten by ten foot room housing only his bed, a small window, and his few sparse belongings. Some clothes, a pillow and blanket, his books. Sleep over took him with sweet promises and dreams of warm, clear skies.

His dreams did not come true, as he was awoken by a deafening bell ringing through the fort, commanding him to face the cold, unforgiving winds of the north. And his morning was just as tedious as the last. Kakashi found himself barely going through the motions as he explained basic technique in tracking and layed out a coarse of exercises for the day to his small class of three. Tracking wasn't as crucial up here, as very few would dare to be caught outside in the constant, raging snow storms. Another bell rang, signalling that it was time to gather in the mess hall.

And that was the first spark of excitement he felt in his day.

* * *

Gripping her tray of unrecognizable grule, she scanned the mess hall, unmoving until she finally spotted him. "Kakashi-sensei!" She called out. He looked to her, gave her a wave gesturing her closer before returning his gaze to his book. She took her seat beside him.

"Hello, Sakura, how are you today?"

"Sensei," she whined. He didn't bother to look up. It irratated her to no end.

"Hm?"

"Sensei, aren't you happy to see me?" He glanced in her direction, and rose from his book when he saw her pleading expression.

"It's been two years! And you haven't said anything about being happy to see me, or missing me, or if I changed or-"

"Sakura," He held one hand up to silence her. "Of course I'm happy to see you. And I'd say your bad temper hasn't changed one bit." He chuckled and she gave his shoulder a less then playful nudge. Again, the lights dimmed.

"Are you going to talk through this lecture, too?"

"Of course, sensei. We can't hear him all the way back here anyway.." They caught a few words from the decorated officer during pauses in their conversation. Something about new fort recruits. Kakashi couldn't focus on any of it too well. Sakura slumped against his arm.

"What'cha reading, sensei?"

"A book."

"About what?"

"Book things."

"Oh." She read over his shoulder, soon finding herself too wrapped up in the literature to continue their conversation.

Kakashi was content. After years of feeling like a stranger, he couldn't express how nice it felt to be in the familiar company of somebody who considered him a friend. Somebody who missed him.

Who.. missed him.

He interrupted his own train of thought and looked up in time to see a line of new faces formed at the front of the room, being introduced one by one by name and rank. Kakashi, silently, was thankful he had arrived early and was spared this.

"Is this one of Jariyas?" She asked, eyes glued to the page.

"Mhm." He went to turn the paper. Her hand reached out and stopped him, lingering for a moment and letting go once she, too, had finished. He continued.

They sat like this through the rest of the introductory announcement. Sakura forgot herself, becoming intwined in the story, letting out gasps and giggles. At especially lude parts, Kakashi would peer over to see that she was, indeed, blushing.

The lights flickered back on, once again, and the two parted ways for the day.

* * *

The routine stayed like this over the coarse of the week, and he enjoyed it. Seeing her look early for him every day only to find him always sitting at the same table. Making small talk until the lights went down, then ignoring the 'important announcements' in favor of reading next to each other. And then a small twinge of loss filled him when the lights came back and she would return to her duties as a medic. What she did, exactly, he had no idea. Perhaps he would ask her tomorrow.

* * *

He lay on top of his cover, hands rested behind his neck, legs crossed, staring at the ceiling in utter boredom until sleep would claim him. Seeing Sakura so engulfed in his stories, he felt like he would be cheating her if he continued on without her. He began to trace to swirls of the cieling, looking for patterns and imagining little pictures in the random spots of what he could only assume was mold. He sighed heavily. And suddenly..

 _Tap. Tap tap. Tap._

He cracked the door open only slightly, then all the way when he saw Sakura standing at his door, grinning with her hands securly behind her back.

"Well, this is a nice surprise. What can I do for you?" Her grin widened.

"I asked Genma to get some extra supplies for me from town. There's not much you can get out here but..." She brought to her front the first hand, revealing a summons scroll.

"What's that?"

"Feel like a home cooked meal tonight, sensei?"

That sounded good. Really good.

"What's behind door number two?" He gestured to the hand still lingering behind her and she smiled, pulling forth a small cylinder of green buds wrapped in brown paper.

"You're kidding. When did you start smoking, Sakura?"

"More importantly, how does a picnic sound? It's not often we get a clear night like this."

He looked behind him to his small window, noting the winds and snow had ceased for the night, and for once he could see the luminescence of the moon hanging lazily in the sky.

Sakura's heart all but sank like a rock to the pits of her stomach when the door suddenly shut, leaving her looking dumb founded in the hallway. Confusion quickly escalated to irritation, and she began tapping aggressively on his door.

"Kakashi, you get out here this instant or-" the door swung open. Kakashi stepped forward, now wearing a heavy coat and scarf.

"When did you start addressing me so familiarly, Sakura?" He gestured her towards the stair well.

"You are so irritating, sensei." They made their way up to roof. He reached out and ruffled her pink locks, earning him a slap as she huffed and puffed, placing the strands back in their place. They finally reached the top. Cold air assaulted them the instant the door swung open.

Sakura sat against the edge and unwrapped the scroll, summoning a big pot of stew. The smell of chicken and dumplings in a thick salty broth lingered in the air, and Sakura beckoned for Kakashi to sit beside her. He noted an excess of garlic and green onion. _Yep_ , he thought, _Sakura deffenetly made this._ She closed her eyes and sighed happily, sipping broth from her bowel. She kept her eyes shut for a long time, giving Kakashi time to actually savor his food instead of scarfing it down, and he was grateful. It wasn't anything too special, but it was a far cry from the slop they were given as rations, and he wanted to take his time to commit this treat to memory.

"I'm finished, Sakura. Thank you." He said, replacing his mask onto his face, finding relief from the cold on his chin.

She opened her eyes and they immediately searched the night sky, seeking the shimmer of stars. Kakashi followed her gaze. Up in the mountains, the veiw was breath taking. It was an endless ocean of diamonds floating above them.

"I wonder if we'll see any shooting stars tonight," she said, pulling a the small blunt from her pocket. A flamed flickered on Kakashi's finger tip, and he held it up, her small hands clasping around it to shield in from the wind. She inhaled deeply, and passed the blunt to him.

He took long, careful drags.

"There!" She exclaimed. He looked up just in time to see a tail of light flashing across the sky. "Make a wish, sensei." He had never thought to do something so silly, but he obliged. He didn't mind putting in the effort to do these small things for her. He was happy to see the sparkle in her vivid eyes hadn't faded during his long absence.

 _Chatter Chatter Chatter_

Teeth?

 _Chatter Chatter Chatter_

Teeth. He looked over to see her shivering in her over sized and bulky coat. He imaged she was probably still very thin and dainty, like she had been when he left, and was susceptible to the cold. In an instant, his scarf was wrapping around her and her shivering ceased. She pressed the material against her face and sighed happily.

"Thank you," she said.

"Mm."

They sat for long moments in pleasant silence, enjoying each other's company. Sakura never felt the need to fill the quiet void around her sensei. Until a thought struck her.

"Sensei," she began. "I leave here next week."

He nodded.

"I'll be heading back to Konoha." Another nod. "How many forts are left? How much longer until you come back?"

He pondered, and she waited patiently.

"Well, I have three more. So, if everything goes well, I image I'd be home in four months."

 _Home._

"Oh," she perked up, "that's not so bad. I was worried it might be another year..."

"Do you miss me that much?" He teased.

"Yes."

 _oh._

"We should go inside before you get frostbite, Sakura." She nodded, reaching to remove his scarf and give it back. "No, keep it." She obeyed, keeping it wrapped around herself until they went their respective ways and she reached the sanctuary of her bed. She untwined it from her neck, folding it sloppily, and pressed the cloth against her cheek.

Sakura inhaled the scarf deeply, and the scent worked in tandom with her previous hot meal and long puffs of marjuana to lull her into a sleepy haze.

It was something she could only describe as the smoke of a campfire lingering in the pine of a forest. It was masculine and smooth, and the biggest source of comfort she had since coming to the north. She twiddled mindlessly with a little star locket between her fingers as exhaustion finally took her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time again, and again they sat together, reading as the lights dimmed. They paid very little attention to the usual slop that passed for food placed in front of them. This particular chapter was tantalizing.

"OH MY GOD, MIZUKI, NO!" Sakura belted. Her look of shock melted into one of embarrassment when she noticed the majority of the room had now locked eyes on her to see the cause of her out burst. Kakashi could barely stifle his laughter.

Eventually the room went back to their own business, but soon after, a very intrigued young man who had not yet had the pleasure of meeting Sakura approached the table.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." Yes. He was definitely knew. He place his elbow on the table and leaned in dangerously close to Sakura, and Kakashi held his breath, waiting for her inevitably violent reaction. But she simply ignored him, eyes locked on their book.

"I said hey, sweet cheeks." He was a little more forceful with his tone this time. She still did not look up to him.

"Hey," she said dismissively. He misinterpreted this as confirmation to continue.

"Why don't you come sit with me and my friends, we'd love to have a pretty thing like you to keep us company." He was smug. Kakashi suddenly found himself slightly irritated at the boy.

"No thanks."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm perfectly content right here, thank you." The pages held her gaze.

"Listen, little lady, I'm not sure you understand-"

"No, I'm not sure _you_ understand." She shot him a glare from the corners of her eyes. He reached to grab her wrist and she tensed in anticipation, ready to strike.

But before he made contact, his arm was pinned forcefully to the table with a loud crack. He winced in pain, and looked to see Kakashi towering across him. He spoke hard, and low so that only the three of them could hear.

"Let's show some respect, shall we?"

"Why you-" the boy lunged his unpinned arm at Kakashi, only to find himself stumbling backwards, seeing spots. Blood tricked from his nose, clearly broken.

"Walk away," he growled from behind clenched teeth. The boy begrudgingly retreated back to his snickering friends, and Kakashi sat back down and resumed reading as if nothing had happened.

But something had happened.

Something deep and primal ignited in Sakura's gut at the sight of him so fierce. He was a man to be admired, but more than that, respected. His commands, though he had few, were absolute. The way his jaw clenched and his impossibly dark eyes darkened even further stirred her. He was nothing short of beautiful. Nothing short of... of...

She couldn't find the words to describe it. Sakura couldn't help but to gawk at him.

She must have let her eyes linger on him a little too long. He got stood up and excused himself, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. If she could even say that. He was so subtle, it was difficult to place what he was really thinking.

That night, she lay awake, replaying in her mind over and over the look in his eyes. A look she couldn't quite describe.

* * *

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, rolling over in his sheets, wondering if he had gone too far. Sakura was more than capable of taking care of herself, he had seen the proof of that. But that boy - he just wasn't getting the hint fast enough. He wanted him to leave. And when he reached out for Sakura, something in Kakashi instinctively kicked in. Honestly, he supposed it was a habit. After all, he had always protected Sakura, always kept her safe in the days old the old team 7.

But she had never had that kind of reaction to him before. It was clear that in two short years, she had blossomed into a woman. In that moment, for the first time, he could smell her.

And she was aroused.

He dreamt that night of her. He remembered back, years ago, while she was still under his care. She surprised him, appearing next him at the grave site he visited every day, looking guilty and solemn.

 _"Sakura, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I'm sorry, sensei," she said. "You were late. I came looking for you. I need to talk to you..."_

 _"How did you know where to find me?"_

 _"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."_

 _She stayed silent for a moment; Kakashi could tell she was trying to fit words together perfectly in her mind before speaking._

 _"Naruto found out his father was the fourth hokage, you know." He remained quiet, knowing she had more than this to say._

 _"No one would tell him anything, and he had so many questions so.. Last night. I went with him to Jonin Headquarters. We snuck in to the office containing the personal files on shinobi."_

 _That office is heavily snared with traps to prevent things like this from happening._

 _"Sakura, that's incredible. Good job, you've been practicing stealth." He went to ruffle her hair, but she stepped away and continued._

 _"We pulled every file we could find with the forth's name on it. And I found one about... his team." Kakashi froze, almost able to anticipate what she was about to say. He muffled his rising annoyance with her to let her finish completely._

 _"There was a report and... I didn't realize. They didn't say your name until the very end but by then it was too late and I-" she pulled out a small folder marked classified and handed it to him sheepishly._

 _"I'm sorry, sensei, I didn't mean to. Honest, I-"_

 _"Stop." His voice was surprisingly calm, and Sakura wouldn't push her luck. She remained quiet and he thumbed through the folder's contents. It was the report on the mission leading to Rin's death that he had filled out himself. That's why she knew where to find him today._

 _"Did you share this with Naruto?"_

 _"No. Once I realized what it was I slipped it into my bag to give back to you before he could find it. I haven't told anybody. I promise I won't."_

 _"Good." Kakashi set the folder ablaze, satisfied only when it crumbled to ash, and turned his back to Sakura. He began to walk away from her._

 _"Sensei wait!" He didn't respond. He was livid._

 _"Sensei! I'm sorry for reading it but I understand now that-"_

 _"You don't understand anything, Sakura." He said dryly._

 _"But it wasn't your-"_

 _"What? My fault? Neh. You don't think people have told me that before? You don't think I know already? You're just a child, Sakura, what would you-"_

 _"That wasn't what I was going to say." This time she interrupted him. He shot her a glance, but she did not meet his gaze._

 _"I won't say it wasn't your fault, because it was." Finally, he stop dead in his tracks._

 _"What?" He bit._

 _"Even though you weren't the mastermind, even though you didn't mean to, even though on the surface none of it was objectively your fault... it doesn't matter." She didn't let his intense stares intimidate her. "It doesn't matter because you know there were things you could have done differently. Things that, if only you had known, if only you would have given more thought, maybe things would be different. If only you had gotten there sooner, moved a little faster. If only you had striked a little more to the left. If only-"_

 _"Stop it, Sakura," he warned._

 _"It doesn't matter. Even if it wasn't your fault, you know that there where things you could have done differently. And nothing will ever take that pain away. Nothing will ever make that okay."_

 _"You don't understand the things you're saying."_

 _"But you're over looking something important. In the end, she chose how to die."_

 _"Stop." He marched towards her. She had struck a nerve.  
_

 _"She didn't want to be tool. She didn't want to be ripped apart painfully by a monster. She didn't want to die knowing her friends were in danger."_

 _He was in front of her now, gripping her shoulders tightly. His fingers pressed into her so hard , he was sure it would leave bruises. "That's enough, Sakura," he spat. She looked up at him, and the sight of her jade eyes large with tears was enough to soften his grip on her._

 _"She died with a choice." He winced at the words as they formed on her lips._

"She died knowing she wouldn't be a tool, that her friends and family and village would be safe. She died with her honor and her dignity intact, next to her comrade. Rin died, Kakashi, but she died happy. And if you're going to blame yourself for her death, then you have to blame yourself for her happiness, too!" She screamed these last words through shut eyes, dripping with beads of burning salt water.

 _He tipped her chin up, smearing her tears from her face, forcing her to meet his gaze as she finished. She spoke softly now._

 _"You think that I'm a child, that I wouldn't understand what it means to be haunted at night, nightmares of what I could have done differently if I only had known." Her voice started to tremble. She wouldn't be specific, he knew that much, but it was apparent now that he had dismissed her. That she had known pain. That the vivid spark in her eyes and the way she wore her heart on her sleeve weren't signs of innocence like he had thought. They were strength. Strength to still open her heart after it's been wounded. He would ask her what happened to her someday, but for now it wasn't important. He continued to listen, this time with nothing but warmth for her._

 _"But I do know. That's why I won't ever disrespect you by saying it wasn't your fault. You know that, and it won't help. And I won't ask you to open up, because I know that means opening wounds as well. All I ask is that... that you don't hate me for knowing something I shouldn't." Sakura was chocking out the words in between sobs._

 _"Please, sensei, don't hate me."_

 _Nothing else was said. Nothing else needed to be said. He embraced her, held her tightly against him. Her small form shook as the last lingering sobs escaped her. He needed no words from here._

 _She was so young, yet she understood his pain perfectly. He vowed to never let anything happen to her. He would protect her, he would guide her._

But all this happened just before Sasuke left, throwing their world into chaos. Naruto left with Jariya, and Sakura - needing to be able to stand on her own feet - sought out Tsunade and suddenly he was no longer her guide. With team 7 disbanded, he was put back onto the mission roster, and forced to leave this little girl behind.

And now that little girl was gone. He guessed she had to be sixteen now. Two years. Just two short years and she had blossomed, coming into her own. He didn't consider her to be a woman quite yet, but the smell of her made it clear to him that she wasn't a child.

He'd need to act carefully from now on. Careful not to elicit that kind of reaction from her ever again. She didn't need to be thinking of him like that.

Kakashi stayed in bed the next morning, claiming he had the flu. He didn't go to see Sakura and Genma off when they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Brief suggestive SakuHina sexual content.**

Four months. That what he had told her. Four months and he would be home. But as he approached the village gates after sixth months, Kakashi hoped that Sakura had the sense to just assume that he would be late.

He breathed deeply, grateful for the familiar scent of home. He was lonely most of two years he'd been gone, but that last six months were especially harsh. It was nice to be greeted at the Hokage Tower by old friends that walked by, excited to see him back. Nothing like home.

Tsunade gave him until the end of the month to finish up and turn in his mission report. There was a lot to cover. He was exhausted, however, and could do nothing today but go home and sink into his own bed.

Tattered and worn shariken patterned blankets embraced him while he sat back and returned to his book marked page. Kakashi was almost completely relaxed when he caught the sound of little feet hurrying up the steps to his apartment, followed by an urgent tapping at the door.

He ignored it. It continued. He sighed, closing Icha Icha with a loud smack, and went to the door. Why would any one want to bother him so late at night? He JUST got home for Christ's sake.

He opened his door with every intention of scolding the perpetrator, when his breath caught in his throat. It was Sakura. Of course it was Sakura.

Though he had seen her six months prior in the north, she was shielded under heavy winter clothing at the time. He did not get the chance to see how she had grown, and he wasn't prepared for the sight of her. Predictably, she still looked rather flat chested, but her hips and thighs had gained some meat.

It was warm here in the leaf. Her pink locks were up it what he assumed started out as a very neat bun at the beginning of the day, but now it was disheveled and lopsided. Strands of hair stuck to her face and neck, damp from sweat, and her breath came out in pants.

She ran here. Ran to see him.

And she hadn't even fully caught her breath before embracing him in a long over due bear hug.

"Sensei, you're HOME!" She didn't try to contain her laughter, breathing him in between heaves.

"Sakura, it's very late." She pouted a this. "I was going to come see you tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it is late. You're probably tired." She turned to leave, looking over her shoulder. "But you promise you'll come see me tomorrow?"

"I promise. Go get some sleep."

"Okay." She smiled, and was off.

* * *

Kakashi wished he would have at least asked her where she lived before sending her off last night, He hadn't the foggiest, and settled to try and track her scent. He assumed she must spend more time at work than home because he was lead promptly to the hospital. Oh well.

He asked the nurse at the front desk about it, who eagerly gave him Sakura's address, as well as a very angry message. She was late for her shift.

Funny, he thought to himself as he walked towards her apartment complex. Perhaps he had been a poor influence. She was always a bit of a trouble maker, but never seemed the type to be late.

He knocked at the door a few times, and with no answer, and let himself in to find an obnoxious blonde sitting on a couch with head phones on blaring so loudly he could see them vibrate.

Ino spotted him and turned off her music. He gestured toward a door he assumed was Sakura's bedroom because of the little trinkets and posters hanging from it. She nodded but stopped him when he reach for the nob.

"I wouldn't go in there right now, Kakashi senpai."

"Oh? Why?"

A loud moan from the other side. A woman.

"Sa-ku-ra!" She screamed, and Kakashi blushed violently under his mask. He knocked on the door anyway.

"FUCK!" This time is was Sakura. "NO. Go away!"

"Sakura-chan, Yumi sent me." Quiet. "You're late for your shift, apparently." Muffled sounds of scrambling. "Shit, what day is it?"

"Friday," a sweet voice answered her shyly.

"God damn it." When did she get such a potty mouth? Probably around the same time she-

The door swung open.

"Sensei! How nice to see you," she gleamed at him, unabashed that she was a barely dressed and disheveled mess. At least she had the decency to put on a shirt and boxers before answering the door. He looked past her into the room that reeked of femininity to find...

"Hinata?" He was shocked. Her face reddened aggressively.

"Oh, Kakashi senpai. Uh. Hello. I was uhm. We were uhm. Sakura and I were just p-picking out clothes for-"

"Hinata, it's okay. He won't tell anybody," chuckling, her gaze returned to Kakashi. "Will you, sensei?" He could only manage to shake his head in response, and Hinata became visibly relieved as she gathered the rest of her belonging and stepped out the door, turning back to Sakura before she left and whispered to her.

"Th-thank you for having me over. Come find me later so I can, uhm," her voice became much softer, "return the favor." She hurried out of the apartment, Ino snickering to herself over a bowel of cereal.

Sakura closed her door and they could hear the loud sounds of her scuffling around and occasionally falling over. After a moment she returned to the hall way wearing a white tunic and shorts with a white coat with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was stilled a mess and she hastidly put it up in a rather sloppy pony tail.

"Come on, sensei," she grabbed his arm as she headed out the door without breakfast. "You're coming to work with me today."

"And why would I _ever_ do that?"

"You need to attach a post mission physical to every report. I'm assuming you haven't had yours done yet?"

 _Great_. Because spending the day in a dank, depressing hospital was _exactly_ how he planned to spend today.

* * *

Okay. Maybe the hospital wasn't the worst place today. Sakura hadn't made him sit in a waiting room, but rather invited him to shadow her for her first rounds. Her shift was in hospis today, which was depressing, but at least it was generally calm, and most of her patience where elderly and ready to pass with their family beside them.

They finally reached her last patient of the day, and she took her time with this one.

"Ms. Hara, how are you feeling today?" The room was empty. This woman had no friends or family with her, and the only sounds were muffled sitcoms in the corner playing on repeat.

"It hurts a little more today, doctor." Sakura pressed to fingers to the woman's frail wrists.

"Okay. I'll turn up your morphine for you." She jotted something down on her clipboard, and pressed a code into a machine hooked up to the woman through an IV line. Loud beeping. Instead of turning to leave like she had with most, Sakura sat down gently on the side of the woman's bed, careful not to jolt her.

"Feeling up to another game today, Ms. Hara?" She said, pulling out a deck of cards from her jacket. Ms. Hara perked up immediately.

"Oh yes. I feel like kings in the corner today."

Kakashi made himself comfortable on the guest sofa, knowing this would take quite a while. Sakura played with this woman through her lunch break, giggling at scandalous stories from Ms. Hara's youth.

Her watch beeped. It was time for her to return to her duties. She packed up her cards and gave the woman a quick peck on her fore head before exiting with Kakashi at her side. Sakura turned to a nurse stationed outside the room.

"Page me immediately if she declines." The nurse nodded.

She ushered Kakashi into an exam room. Finally.

"Okay, take off your vest, please." The door shut behind her. He sat his flak vest down and sat on the edge of the examination table; Sakura pulled out a stethescope and heated it with her breath between her palms before placing it on Kakashi's back.

"Deep breathes, sensei." He complied. She listened to his steady breathing and pulse, took his blood pressure and searched for injuries.

"Do you know that woman?" He asked, trying to fill the exam with small talk, as he wasn't very comfortable being touched.

"No. Not before she was checked in."

"Oh. You seem attached."

"She's a very feisty woman, I like her. But she has no family left. I'd like to be there for her when she passes. Every body deserves to have somebody with them." She said this plainly, as if stating the outside temperature.

"I didn't know you were a lesbian, Sakura."

"Huh?" She was taken back by the quick change of subject.

"Hinata."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm not. I'm bisexual; I guess. I don't know about Hinata, but considering how long she's been pinning after Naruto, I would guess she's the same."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Well, we're not. Not seriously anyway. We're just kind of... having fun. But you can't tell any body. Her father would be furious!" That was true. The girl came from a very prestigious family, and couldn't afford to be acting in any kind of scandalous nature where people could see.

"I think she feels a little repressed, always having to act perfectly all the time. And I guess I'm just a little lonely." Lonely?

Satisfied with her exam thus far, she stepped back and closed her eyes tightly.

"Okay, I need to feel your lymph-nodes. Take off your mask." And he again complied without question. As much as she wanted to see, he knew she wouldn't risk her very few privileges with him to sneak a peek. After their embrace all those years ago at the cemetery - fearing that he would hate her for knowing things about him she shouldn't - she gained a firm respect for his need of personal space and privacy. Kakashi couldn't deny that he appreciated this greatly.

She pressed two fingers gently on either side of his neck just under his jaw line. In their close proximity, he could smell her clearly. Chamomile tea and ginger on her breath, lavender and vanilla lingering in her hair from her shampoo. He willed his lungs to remain in a steady rhythm.

"Are we done?" She could feel his voice vibrate under her finger tips.

"Mhm," she replied, reaching to replace his mask over his face before opening her eyes. She finished filling out the last of her papers and handed them to him.

"Turn those in with your report or Tsunade will make you do this again, and you won't get such a pretty doctor next time." They both chuckled at this, parting in the hallways. She still had more work to finish, and even if he had enjoyed watching her work, Kakashi wasn't going to spend any more of his precious day in this cess pool.

She turned and shouted to him before heading off around the corner.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Hm?"

"I missed you!" Smiling brightly at him one last time, she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

It was only a few short weeks after Kakashi's return that Naruto and Jariya made it back to the village. Sakura was, naturally, ecstatic to have her team mate home for all of five minutes before he set off her temper. They slipped back into their natural rhythm easily, him behaving perversely and her reacting violently. It was like fuel on a fire.

The following year was chaotic and brutal. They had lost so many comrades, and gained a few, too. Kakashi watched all the while as his young student tortured himself over Sasuke, asserting he would bring the boy home someday. Sakura stood by him in this, until the day Sasuke made a genuine effort to kill the remnants of his former team. It wasn't when he came for her, kunai in hand, that she lost faith. It was when he turned his new found power to Kakashi.

He remembered the night they returned to the village after that encounter. Sakura came rushing to Kakashi's door in tears. Tsunade had given the clearance to register Sasuke in the bingo book; to be taken in dead or alive.

"I'm sorry, sensei, I'm so sorry." Her words were soft between sobs. "It's just.. you're the only one I can cry in front of. I know it's a burden, I'm sorry."

"Breathe, Sakura." She slumped onto her knees in misery, and he followed her to the floor, pressing his forehead to hers, grasping her nape and cupping her cheek in separate hands. "Just breathe, it's okay."

"I just thought.. maybe..."

"I know."

"I don't want to be by myself tonight."

"I know."

"Can I stay here?"

"Yes."

"Will you make some tea for me?"

"Yes."

"Can I read your books?"

"Yes."

"How long can I stay?"

"I'll make up the couch for you."

"Okay."

He stayed up next to her the whole night, watching her small form rise and fall in restful sleep, occasionally waking up to make sure he was indeed still there. She'd study his masked face for a moment, and only when she felt satisfied that he would stay next to her would close her eyes again.

Kakashi twirled her strawberry locks in his fingers and she slept, cherishing the softness. Cherishing that he was who she came to tonight; that she trusted him to stay beside her. He was tender with her, and she returned the favor with an endless warmth.

"You smell like a bar," she had said, waking in the middle of the night.

He did not answer. She tucked her feet snuggly under his thigh and fiddled with a little star around her neck.

"You still have that?" He asked her.

"Of course. I never take it off."

"I never see you wearing it."

"I normally keep it tuck in my shirt to keep it safe."

"Did you ever put anything in it?"

"No. I thought it was perfect just like this."

"Your toes are cold, Sakura."

"I know."

She returned to him the next night. "You don't have to stay up with me this time," she said. But he did. He couldn't help it.

* * *

By the third night, he was exhausted. He needed to sleep, so when he tucked a blanket around Sakura, he left her on the couch and escaped to his own bed. The rain was pouring by the time his eyes finally shut.

 _BANG_

Thunder.

 _CRASH_

 _Scrambling_

 _Knocking_

Sakura.

She peered her head in just enough to ask softly, "Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." She scampered over the bed were Kakashi was now sitting up right.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" There was a bright flash of lightning outside the window, and she dove quickly under the covers to be sheltered next to him. After their intense battle against Sasuke, it was no surprised she was feeling a little scared in the lightning storm. The boy had unleashed quite a few terrifying lightning based attacks.

He patted her head. "It's okay. Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" She nodded. "Okay."

He gave her head one last quick tousle before getting up, but she stopped him. "Stay, please."

"Sakura, I-"

" _Please_."

"Okay."

He relented, sliding back under his covers with her, allowing her to scoot herself into his arms. They were strong and sculpted and safe around her. She breathed him in, pleased to find his scent hadn't changed. He still smelled of a campfire. Of cedar wood and smoke. Rich and smooth and radiating warmth. "You smell good," she said.

He remained still.

"Go to sleep, Sakura."

He wasn't entirely certain why he allowed her such liberties, but knew that he always would.

His face was buried in her hair when he awoke, arms wrapped firmly around her, enjoying the feel of her hot breath against the crevice of his neck. She squirmed against him and in his sluggish haze he instinctively tightened his hold and hooked a leg around her.

His thigh burned against hers, her skin intoxicating him. She sleepily placed little kisses on his neck, letting the tips of her fingers trail up and down his bicep. He shivered under her lazy touch. She was clearly unaware of herself, dozing, and the situation had began to boarder on inappropriate. He loathed his sense of responsibility as he pried his body away from her, wishing only to continue embracing her. With a deep groan of discontentment, he dressed himself and left to attend his morning duties at Jonin Headquarters.

He returned late that night, rocked in bitter disappointment to see she had not returned for a fourth night.

 _It's for the best_ , he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Moonlight casted itself onto the sheets of his hospital bed. He looked to the open window where she sat propped up against the ledge, a small breeze fluttering against her flushed cheeks as she held clutched hands to her lips. She whispered to what she held with eyes firmly shut.

It had been three full days before Kakashi had awoken from his deathly encounter at the resengan user's hand, and judging by the oily build up in her hair, Sakura had remained by his side.

"What are you doing," he asked weakly.

Her eyes flew open, and she was beside him in an instant, regarding him with jade orbs that held such sincerity and relief. "You're awake," she softly sobbed, sweeping untamed silver locks from his face.

"What are you holding?"

"Hm?" She looked to her still clenched fist. "Oh," she breathed, unfolding her fingers to reveal a small silver star to his gaze. It still shinned as it did the day he bought it for her; she had taken good care of it. He chuckled.

"That old thing? You _still_ have it?"

"Of course I do," she said, offended, clasping it once again close to her heart.

"And do you often talk to it like that?" He teased.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. It's my wishing star."

"You're joking."

"Unbelievable. Not awake even a full minute and you're already being an ass."

Their sudden serious demeanor relaxed into snickers and eventually dulled into a light silence before he spoke again.

"You've been crying," he declared, noting now the smell of salt on her.

"Of course I have," she said faintly, looking to her lap. "You were unconscious for three days and I was... I was scared."

 _Of course she was scared_ , he thought, sitting himself up. _Of course she would be crying. She-_

"I missed you," she said.

He smiled warmly, reaching for her, allowing a ghosting touch to trail her arm as he regarded her.

"Sakura," He said. She looked up to meet his somber gaze leaning into her, feeling instant waves affection wash over her, dissipating her previously stubborn aches and worries.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Go home."

She blinked, dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" He scrunched his nose at her.

"You need a shower." He stated plainly.

 _Oho_. She huffed, and she puffed, and she gawked at him as she stomped out of his room, muttering increasingly unlady-like remarks with venom, rattling the nurses who passed her in the halls.

* * *

Nagato's attack had left the village in shambles. The Kazekage offered a tremendously generous cut of Suna's treasury to help rebuild the hidden leaf in hopes of forging an even stronger alliance. It would be more than enough to cover the costs and then some, and Team Kakashi was sent to retrieve it.

It had taken them three days to reach Suna, and two more days of traveling home without rest before Sakura finally put her foot down. Literally. Her abrupt stop caused a hard collision as Sai and Naruto crashed into her.

Sai was trained in the foundation to have a brutal endurance. Naruto's vitality bordered on lunacy, and Kakashi was simply used to over extending himself. Sakura, on the other hand, had spent the last few years forgoing the battle field for the medical, which left her with a slightly lower reserve of stamina. Of course, being the Hokage's apprentice, she was a far cry above most; five days of non stop full speed travel in and out of the desert was certainly nothing to scoff at, even for shinobi.

She would hear no ifs ands or buts about it; they were going to stop and rest for the night. Begrudgingly, the team back tracked to a tattered and worn motel just on the edge of a small village.

"I saw we hold up here for the night," Sakura said.

"We should keep to the path," came Kakashi's retort, "and make camp in the woods."

Sakura lowered her head band to slant in front of one eye as she assumed as deep a tone as she could muster, obviously attempting to mock him. "I'm the great Kakashi, and I'm opposed to any and all fun because I'm a grumpy old fossil."

"Cute," He snorted. "How mature of you."

"Awh, c'mon Kaka-sensei," Naruto chimed in. "There's no harm in treating ourselves a little bit."

"Dickless is correct, we are not expected back in the Leaf for another two days. Surely we can afford a small detor," said Sai with Naruto throwing him slanted glares and scoffing.

Outnumbered on the matter, Kakashi resigned to the whimsies of his team. Surely one night of peace couldn't hurt.

* * *

Because it had been Sakura's idea to stop and rest, it had also become her obligation to foot the bill. Here -where suspicious mold grew in the corner of every dank ceiling- she could easily afford two rooms, each with two full size beds and a complementary breakfast. While deciding how to determine room partners, Sakura swiftly declared "I'll be rooming with Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto pouted until his face was contorted into a sullen frown. "But Sakuraa-"

" _No_. No. You're a pig, Naruto. And you," she pointed her finger to Sai. "Well, to be blunt, you give me the creeps." She sighed. "Nope, I'll stick to good ol' sensei, thank you. I can rest without a doubt knowing that he won't try to grope me," she glared at Naruto, "or color on me in my sleep," she glared to Sai.

"In my defense," said Sai, "you have very pale skin. The colors popped. I could not help myself."

Sakura shuddered at the memory of waking to her leg being pinned down as Sai covered it in intricate drawings during their last team mission.

The three squabbled for a moment. Naruto wailed at the idea of sharing a room with Sai, and Sai proceeded to speak to Sakura as if Naruto weren't next to him which caused the boy to piss and moan and outright whine. All the while Sakura continued to chastise and berate the two for various reasons that contentiously lost their relevance until finally Kakashi grew bored of it.

"Alright _children_ , I think that's enough." He locked arms with Sakura, leading her away from the provoking duo and to their room.

"Bite me," Sakura spat. He simply smiled at her and vanished into their bathroom. After a moment, she heard the hiss of water spraying against tile, and took advantage of her small window of privacy to change into pajamas and nestle into her bed. The ache in her sore muscles dulled against the soft contrast of cotton sheets. Pulling out a book, returning to a dog eared page, Sakura began to drift away.

She took small note of the pitter patter as rain began falling and it's accompanying low roars. Kakashi shut the water off with a loud clank, dressed into a clean clone of his previous standard issue jonin clothes, and stepped back into the bed room to find Sakura curled up and rather content. He intended to let her read in peace, but small gasps and gulps escaped her and captivated him. She was so engulfed that she did not notice the weight of her mattress shift as Kakashi sat beside her, reading over her shoulder as she used to do to him.

 _'...from behind the closet door rumbled a low and throaty growl. She gulped, reaching for the door when suddenly...'_

'A horror story', he thought, sucking in his breath and holding it there. 'Perfect.'

Very slowly, Kakashi creeped his hands around either side of her waste to hover, waiting for her body to tense just so to indicate she had reached a particularly suspenseful spot in her story before clamping down.

"LOOKOUTITSGONNAGETYOU"

 _EEP._ She choked on her own breath and jumped and bucked violently in his grasp.

He thought it preposterous that she would be frightened at all. This woman, who had seen countless battles and blood shed, who could break through stone and steel alike with bare hands, was terrified of ghosts? Ludicrous.

None the less, when her heart ceased it's uneven palpitations and she calmed enough to realize the culprit was not, in fact, a spooky spector, she spun around to land a loud smack against his face.

 _That was fair_.

"You _scared_ me," she accused.

"You're being silly," he told her, to which she responded by sticking out her tongue with a very obnoxious "phlbbt".

Feeling quite smug, Kakashi retreated to his own bed. Cheap lights buzzed softly, even when unlit, and the sound worked in tandem with fast falling rain drops and rolling thunders to soothe him into deep, steady breathing.

"Ooh," Sakura cooed. "Is that great copy ninja actually relaxing?" He peered at her with warning through one onyx eye before drifting back into a lulled state, eliciting a small giggle from her.

Surely that smack was enough of a retaliation.

Heavy lids drooped further, and Kakashi was soon sound asleep.

 **A/N: Yo sorry this is a pretty short chapter in comparison but I'm thinking the next part is going to be pretty lengthy and take a while for me to write so I figured I should at least publish SOMETHING. Anyway, I'd like to take a second to just say thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story so far, considering I really only have a very vague idea of where I'm going with it and it's entirely comprised of filler.**

 **I have not written in such a long time, I'm excited to have the privilege of using this outlet as a way for me to get back into the swing of things before writing more serious material of my own.**

 **Thank you for the support. Hopefully my next chapter will not take toooo long. (Side note, I apologize that rain is a reoccurring theme in my stories. I listen to when writing and it just... creeps its way in there... I know it's repetitive.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lemon**

It wasn't the thick hotel door slamming shut that woke him, or her little foot steps creeping up to his bed. It was his mattress shifting as she settled her entire weight upon him.

"Sakura?"

Peering out of one sleep crusted eye, he took in the sight of her.

Wearing but a tank top and panties, Sakura straddled his lap between her devilishly smooth thighs, holding what seemed to be two cones of ice cream that were already half melted and dripping down her wrists.

"I got us a treat, sen-sei," she giggled, annunciating his title with playful seductiveness.

He watched her, entranced, as she brought one cone to her full, parted and pink lips, swirling her tongue around it's tip. A drop of white cream trickled down her chin, leaving small goosebumps across her breasts as it plopped down.

He swallowed - his dry tongue felt like sand paper in his throat.

"Sakura, stop that. You're making a mess," he sat up with the intention of moving her off him, but jostled her, causing a scope of ice cream to slide off its cone and splattered all over her chest.

"See," he scolded, "look what happened."

She pouted.

"Oh, sensei. I'm _so_ sorry. You didn't even get to try it..." Sakura dipped a finger into the melting cream atop her breasts, coating it and bringing it up to his lips for him to taste. Briefly, in the contact, he realized he wasn't wearing his mask.

She leaned closer, hungry eyes anticipating his next move.

"Sakura... stop," he warned, tone low and dark. He cautiously grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, needing some distance. Oh, that was a mistake.

Warm, soft mounds sat back on top his lap, caressing gently his now hard member.

Kakashi prided himself in self control, but with a beautiful woman acting this way on top of him, of course his body was going to react. What had gotten into her, he wondered.

Sakura giggled; she could feel him starting to twitch under her.

"Just _one_ taste, sensei. Please?" She begged, squirming restlessly against his hard legnth. She dipped down close to his face and whispered, "just one, and then I'll go. I promise."

He relented, parting his lips to allow her entrance... just once.

And she tasted _so_ sweet. He flicked his tongue against her finger, savoring her soft flesh.

She ground into him, desperate for any sort of friction as he released her finger to lick down her wrist.

"Sensei," she whined. He was breathless, continuing his trail to her neck, nipping at her collar bone before greedily lapping up every bit of sugary cream from her breasts.

"Sensei," her voice thick with need as he snaked his arms around her waste, gripping her ass to flip her underneath him.

"Sensei," she mewled, tightly gripping the short hairs at his nape as his fingers found her little pearl.

"Sensei," she cried as he pushed himself deep into her delicious wet heat. Gods, she was tight.

"Sensei... Sensei... Sensei..." her voice was so sweet in his ear, growing in desperation as he pumped into her over and over.

* * *

"SENSEI" his eyes snapped open, assaulted by the suns harsh rays.

"Geez, finally. I swear you could sleep through a hurricane," Sakura said as she stood beside his bed, fully dressed and looking rather impatient.

"Wha- wait what?" Kakashi sat up, rubbing the grout from his eyes, feeling his mask still in place. Looking around for any sign of last night he found nothing but a devious grin plastered on his rosette student.

"Did you dream about anything interesting, Kakashi sensei?"

In a breath, he was up, undressed and in the shower, turning on an ice cold spray with a loud clank.

Sakura giggled to herself. Perhaps she had gone too far with her little genjutsu trick, but hey, he had it coming. 'I bet he'll think twice before putting his hands on me again,' she thought. No body scared Sakura and walked away unscathed.

And ever since Hinata had called of their relationship, as Sakura knew she would when Naruto returned, she had been so sexually frustrated.

What was the saying? Misery loves company.


End file.
